


The Picture

by Harry_Tomlinson12



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, King Harry, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Mysterious, Mystery, Oral Sex, Prince Louis, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Tomlinson12/pseuds/Harry_Tomlinson12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has never been accepted, but it all changes when Harry comes around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one - Picture

**Chapter 1**

 

Once upon a time that’s how all fairy-tales start, and they always end with and they lived happily ever after. But that’s not how the real world works, as a child we believe that one day we’ll find our prince or princess and we’ll live happily ever after.

But that’s not how it works, in reality we say that we’re a free country but really we aren’t we can’t do whatever we want, and be who we are. The government controls us, and by the people all around us. I wish that it were as easy as it is in the stories where the boy finds his princess and they get married and live in a big castle and everybody loves them.

My name is Louis Tomlinson, and I’m gay. As a child I always dreamed of meeting my prince, and get married, have children. But that wouldn’t ever happen; because on my 10th birthday I told my mum I liked boys. I thought that she would just be happy and hug me, but instead she tossed me in the car, and drove for hours, and when we finally arrived she tossed me out of the car and left me there. Later that evening I found out that she had brought me to an orphan, just out side of Holmes Chapel which is 4 hours away from my former home in Doncaster, my mom choose the one place my father would never look for me, I used to see him every weekend.

But I knew that I would never be able to see him again, and I would never be able to see my lovely sister Lottie and baby that was in my moms stomach, I would never see my beloved mother again just because of her stupid homophobic self. I’m not even loved here never been and never will here I’m just the weird gay boy that never leaves his room

I can’t wait to get out of this place in a year; I will travel as far away from England as possible. I would already be long gone, if it wouldn’t be for one painting, the painting that’s on the wall in my room it has been here for so many years even before I came here, it’s a painting of a boy or I would say that he’s a prince, he’s so beautiful he has beautiful brown curly locks, and looks like he’s around 6 foot, he has typical story prince clothes on, and I know it might sound weird but I feel a connection with it. I can stare at him for hours; just admire how flawless he is. If I ever saw a boy like him on the street I would medially think that he was royal, or someone out of a fairy-tale.

When I was 14 there was one little girl that liked me, but she was 5 so she couldn’t know better. I used to tell her about the prince that could find his princess; he searched the whole land for her, but he couldn’t find her there were so many beautiful princesses but the one wasn’t there.

One day he came to the village that was forbidden for any royal blood to enter because there were tails about the evil witch living there and any royalty that had ever enter it, were never seen again. But there he saw his one true love, working in the barn but it wasn’t a she like he had thought but a he, but he was so perfect the perfect body perfect hair, and his shiny sky/sea blue eyes were just perfect.

I used to love telling the story to her because it wasn’t you typical prince falls in love with the princess story, but the prince falling for the barn boy, she loved it too she always said that the prince was called Harold and the barn boy was Louis, I really miss her. She got adopted 1 year after she got here I remember it as it was yesterday.

 

**FLASHBACK**

“Louis miss Adriana tolled me that I will get a new mama and papa tomorrow” Lux told me, that sentence broke me I’ll miss my best friend even if she’s just a little girl is she my little princess, but she deserves so much better that this in life.

“That’s great Luxy” I have to act like I’m happy for her

“but boo then I have too leave you forever, I don’t want to leave you” she began crying I hate it when she cries it always makes me feel bad.

“It’ll be alright you’ll get a better life that here you’ll go to an real school and be like the other children your age” I tried to comfort her, but it didn’t end as planed I ended up crying my self because I’ll miss her.

“Boo will I ever see you again, you are my family not the people that are going to come and take me away from you they are mean because their leaving you boo” those words broke me she just told me that I’m her family and now she’s being taken away from me, why does everybody that I care about get taken away.

“Luxy I’ll see what I can do maybe I’ll get to see you when your older, and they are not mean for taking you they just want a baby, and they thought that you were so cute and wanted you”.

She fell asleep after that, I can’t believe that this is the last night I’ll spend with Lux I love her as my own little sister. I’m scared that if I fall asleep she will be gone when I wake up. I eventually fell asleep because I remember her waking me, so we could get a little cuddle time before her new parents were going to pick her up. I stood beside the car hugging Lux goodbye, knowing that this would be the last time I ever saw her, I watched as the car drove away with teary eyes I will truly miss her.

 

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

That was the last time I ever had something close to family, and it was once again ripped out of my arms I wont ever be happy. I’m sure that I’m cursed.

“Louis Tomlinson get down here right now” fuck I’m in trouble, miss Adriana found out that I didn’t do my course I went down stairs only to see miss Adriana looking angry and all the children laughing at me.

“Isn’t there something you’ve forgotten?” she looks really angry, I’ve only once forgotten my course and I got a really bad spanking, and she even burned my bottom in front of the other children and that was 3 years ago I have no idea what she’ll do now she told me that it would be worse if I ever forgot again.

“I’m so sorry miss Adriana, I promise I didn’t mean to forget” I apologized. I’m sure that the boys told her that I forgot, because she wouldn’t even notice if they didn’t tell her. I went down stairs slowly that you would think that I'm a turtle

"Hurry up Tomlinson", to be honest I don't want to hurry up I just want to go to bed and die.

When I reached Miss Adriana again I was so scared that I was wondering why I hadn't peed my pants yet. I stood there looking Miss Adriana in the eyes and all I saw was anger and humiliation,

"I don't know why I'm still keeping you here you to humiliating to have here you've ruin my reputation you piece of shit" she lifted her hand, and the next thing I know is this horrible stingy feeling on my cheek that bitch slapped me. She took a tight grip around my arm and dragged me to the one room we're not allowed to enter; I've never seen the inside of it so I have no idea what it is for a kind of room. She took some kind of keys out of her pocket, and

Unlocked the door when the door opened the first thing that I saw was a cell with some kind of Keynes in it. Miss Adriana began to strip me naked, and she turned on some kind of fire near by and burned all my clothes.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see all the others and embarrass my self even more. I just want to die; they’ve all seen me naked now that was the only thing I was hoping to avoid.

“John look at how disgusting the fag looks” I heard one of Johns ‘crew’ members say, John is one of my main bullies he never actually liked me. I felt something burn me and that’s when I opened my eyes and saw miss Adriana had a burning stick in her hand. Miss Adriana took something ales up from the fire, how the hell does she have a sword? She ran the sword over my chest, “Arrghhhhhh please no more, please I promise I wont forget it again,” I pleaded. All miss Adriana did was smirk at me while all the others laughed like they had seen the funnies thing in the world, that’s when I truly realised how worthless I was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I’ve been here for days, it’s freezing in here and I’m starting to see things like last night I thought that I saw the man from the painting upstairs. Miss Adriana hasn’t been in here since she cut me with the sword, I honestly think that she’s enjoying the peace and being free from me. I’m still hanging here stark naked, and I normally don’t eat much food because I get insulted every time I get out of my room, but right now I really wish that I had some food because I’m starving. There is one window in the room so I can see things in daylight, and I know that I’ve been here for about 4 days. The sun is about to go down now, so the 4th day is almost over, and when it becomes dark my mind will start playing tricks with me again. It’s been hours since the sun went down and I’m starting to see an outline of a body in the corner of the room. I don’t know for sure if it’s really a human but it really looks like it, and it’s giving me the creeps. I really want to get out of here before anything happens to me, I wish I could just escape and go far away maybe to Neverland. I'm feeling really weak and I really don't know what to do anymore, I just want to disappear I can't take this torture and hate anymore, I've lived with it since I came and I can't do it.  
I fell asleep right after that, I just woke up again and the shadow is gone. I want out, I’m afraid that if I stay here any longer I’ll start seeing other things that this man from the picture. I can’t believe that Miss Adriana she left me here, but on the other hand I understand because she had a fucking sword there are so many things in this world that you would never imagine, like an orphan owner with a sword, and she punishes the children that are gay.  
I don’t know how long I’ve been thinking, but in the middle of it, entered Miss Adriana the room. Maybe I’ll return to my room today, it’s better than this, this is hell everything would be better that this punishment, I would give anything to get some food. I watched Miss Adriana walking slowly towards me, “So Louis have you learned your lesson?” she said in a dreadful voice, I couldn’t do anything other that just nod because my throat was so dry. “Good, good I’m here with some water we don’t want you to be dehydrated now do we?” she said in her sick voice, like she really wanted me to die but she couldn’t because then there would come some detectives and they would find all her sick things.  
She had a bottle in her hand, not a water bottle but a baby one, seriously how sick can she get, I’m not a little baby but that doesn’t matter right now because I’m so thirsty so I just drink from the bottle until there isn’t any more water in it. Now I just wish that she’ll leave me alone, I don’t want to get out of this room because I’m so embarrassed about this situation that I don’t think I can ever face them again. After she was finished giving me the bottle she walked over to the table where she left her sword, and picked it up again, “I don’t think that you’ve learned your lesson, did you know that my brother was gay, it’s a sin and it isn’t normal, I never liked him he was always weird, but I don’t see him anymore for all I care he could be dead, he got all our heritage while I was alone to fend for myself, I despite him so deeply, and the day I was told that he got it all I made a promise to myself, that I will kill or torture every fag in this world, so I have to do it because I never break a promise, and you're so disgusting, I don’t understand how you would like something so ugly and worthless like someone your kind is” she explained while strolling over to me so slowly and painfully, she dragged the sword over one of my cuts, so she could reopen it and make is even deeper. I think I’m becoming numb to the pain, because I can’t feel anything, I just keep wondering about who her brother is and what happened to him, what she did to him to get denied the heritage, or if her brother is older than her.  
“Why aren’t you screaming toy?” she looked angry with me “you should be screaming you’re ruining my fun fag” after she said that she just stormed out. I think I fell asleep after that, because all I remember seeing after was black, and I just woke up again, I can see that Miss Adriana has been in here again since I fell asleep because the window is covered, so now I can’t see if it’s day or night. I wish that I could see the shadow again even though it’s creepy, he was the only thing about this basement that was interesting and I miss it.  
I know that it’s only my mind playing games with me, but the shadow was like the picture it keeps me safe I feel safe when it’s around, I would do anything to get it back to me. I keep thinking about the picture, how perfect he is even though he is painted, he is my prince and now it’s not even sure that I’ll ever see him again, I want my prince here. I don’t want to die like this, because I want to get out of this place and find my prince, but I can’t do that as long as I’m stuck here. There are 2 ½ years left, before I leave this hell and get to explore the world find love and adopt some children so they don’t have to live like me in a hell like this, I won’t throw them out even if they turn out to be gay, two reasons why the first is because I’m gay myself, and two because they can’t change who they are no matter how hard they try, I’ve tried and I’m still not straight.  
I’ve always dreamed my prince would be tall, broad shoulders and dreamy green eyes; he would be absolutely perfect for me. Because I’m short and have a tummy, and have ugly blue eyes so maybe all the attention would be on him instead of me. The children here always tell me that I’m never going to find anyone, but I know that one day it’s going to happen, I feel worthless, but that doesn’t mean that it’s going to happen, as a child when I still lived at home my mum always told me that I was going to get a lovely girl when I grew up, so why should it be different now I’m out, and I love boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated and this update is shorter than I had planned, but I'm so busy with school right now with my final coming up and everything, I'll try and update as soon as a can again.


	3. I'm sorry

I'm so sorry that it's been so long I'll post as soon as I can.  
First I had my finals and everything, and when I was finished I planned on updating but then my computer went down, but I have a new one now and I'll update as soon as I can.


	4. I'm So sorry

I'm thinking about deleting this story because I really don't have any time to update what do you think ?


	5. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short but I really wanted to post something, it's been so long I'll try to post as much as I can, but I have school and stuff.

I'm feeling lost right now, I don't know what to do, I'm still in this dreaded basement I just want to get out again. I’m probably going to die down here, and it’s all because I couldn’t just love girls and do my duties right. I promised Lux that I would see her as soon as I got out of here, but now I’ll never see her again, and that thought is absolutely heart breaking I miss her so much, but she’s probably better off without me.  
It would make my life to see Lux one last time, and tell her the story that she loved to hear. As I’m daydreaming I start to see black spots in front of me, I think to myself this is it.  
As I’m here hanging from the ceiling and dreaming about when I get out of this place, if I ever do, I hear the door open and miss Adriana yelling at some man to get me down from the ceiling and to the doctor. I can barely keep my eyes open, but I can see two buff men coming towards me, and getting down from the ceiling, thank god that I’m down because I was starting to wondering if this was the way I was going to die.  
She’ll probably leave me in my room again without food, because she doesn’t ´have enough´ and I’m not worth it so I’m gonna starve for months again.  
I felt the men throw me on a bed, but I didn’t hear them exit the room so they are still in here I don’t know why, but I hope that it isn’t anything with me to do. I hear them talking to Miss Adriana, about something with a king or something I can hear Miss Adriana getting angry when they call this man king, because apparently it’s her brother and there is something about her being the rightful heir of the throne.  
“You’re welcome to take him, if my faggot of a brother want’s him I won’t say no, as long as I don’t have to see his ugly face again” I hear miss Adriana say, “Then we’ll take him as soon as we get him cleaned up and king Harry gives us access again” says one of the men, who is this king Harry and why does he want him he’s just a useless nothing. I hear one of the men coming over towards me, but I’m too tired to open my eyes, so I let them do what they want with me because I’m just too exhausted, I feel a pair of hands on my body, and I just let them do what they want I can feel them taking my remaining clothes of god I hope that they won’t rape me of anything, I can feel myself being lifted up and put in the showers god it feels good, but I can also feel myself slipping away and before I know it it’s all black.  
When I woke up again I’m in some sort of dungeon, and it’s really creepy I don’t know where I am or what I’m doing. If my life here will be like it is in the orphanage then can they just kill me, I don’t think that I can continue living this way. I’m useless and worthless; I just hope that this place isn’t as bad as the orphanage. But maybe it will be a little better, maybe there is god and maybe he has heard all my prays, I really hope so because I really want something good happening in my life.


	6. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been so long, but I'm really busy I really hope that you enjoy this chapter I'm working on my next I don't know when it will be posted.

I hear some footsteps and I’m really scared of what it is, I want to be lucky but I can’t get lucky because I’m gay and everyone hates gays. The thing is that maybe I can get lucky, because I’m just human and someone will maybe realise that and treat me just like everybody ales.  
I can hear the door open, but I’m too scared to look. I can hear them coming over to me

“look at me” I hear a really deep voice say, but I don’t comply because I’m too scared of what he’ll do to me.

“Come on look” he says again, but me being the coward I am, I don’t look. 

I can feel him grip my chin really hard and turning my head himself, he’s really beautiful, and I would totally do him if he was gay, but I’ve made him angry so I’m in deep shit

“what the fuck has my sister done to you?” the man says, sister? I don’t know his sister.

“I’ll fucking kill her, I told her to look fucking after you but all she has done is hurt you” I whimper because he’s yelling now and I don’t like when people yell at me

“please don’t kill her, she hasn’t done anything I don’t know her” is the only thing that I can say.

“Yes you do Adriana is my older sister, and I got her that orphan and the only thing she can do to replay me back is the boy that I told her to protect not to torture” he yells.

wait what is Miss Adriana the sister of this scary but still kind man, then there is no way in hell that I can trust him.

I just stare at him after I hear him saying that, I can’t believe this beauty is her brother I want nothing to do with him.  
She made my life a living hell, and he’s her brother their probably working together to get back at me for being gay.  
I can’t help it that I’m gay, I was born this way I just wish that I wasn’t born this way, then my life would have been so much better I would grow up with my mom and my dad and my sisters and be a part of a real family and not a orphanage that abused me.  
I hope that this guy isn’t like Miss Adriana because then he should just kill me now, I can’t live this way anymore, I though that I was strong enough but this is a man with lots of guards and they’re all so much stronger than me.  
I’m like a baby compared to them and I’m hurt I have scars everywhere and there isn’t anything I can do against it because I’m just a weak faggot.  
So I just say to him

“please just kill me now, your sister has already done enough” he looks at me like I’m crazy

“you think I want to torture you or kill you?” he looks at me with a questionable look

“yes you’re her brother after all and I’m just a useless faggot” I tell him because I know it’s true

“your crazy I don’t want to kill you or torture you, I may punish you if you do something wrong, but what my sister did was wrong and that why you’re here, and she’s banished from this land” he says

the way he said that I might be punished I get scared because I don’t want to get punished, miss Adriana always punished me and it wasn’t pleasant but he said that she’s banished from wherever it is we are and that’s always something.

“punish me” I ask

“yes punish you if you do something that doesn’t pleases me, because I’m king of this whole land and there are things you can do to annoy me like snooping through my things, and your now mine so your going to do what I want” he explains

but what does he mean about being king I’ve never seen him before and what does he mean with that I’m his, as far as I know I’m my own person and I don’t need anyone to tell me what to do.

“I’m not yours” I say because I’m my own person

“yes you are my sister gave you to me and now you’re my submissive” he told me

she really gave me to her brother like a fucking present, and what is a submissive, I think that I have to ask him about it but I’m scared to ask to many questions

“what’s a submissive?” I asked him

“a submissive is a person that pleases the dominant in whatever way the dominant wants him or her to and the submissive does whatever the dominant wants and is he or she breaks a rule they get punished” he explained.

I can’t believe what he tells me, I’m not going to be his slave. I just want to go home to my family, or back to the orphanage because everything would be better than this hellhole.

“So basically I’m your slave?” I ask him

“no I would never have you do anything that you don’t want to but there will be new things and I will get what I want in the end, we will have a contract were you can write down your greens and reds” he explains

I still don’t know what he means with greens and reds, but what he says about me having a choice is amazing, but I don’t like the thought about what he wants from me.

“What are reds and greens?” I feel so clueless, I don’t know what I’m doing.

“Red is a no go or if you need to stop the act we’re doing and yellow is a maybe or slowdown or break and green is what you want and when your okay with what we’re doing” he explains.

I look down a little worried about if I can do all of this, I feel a hand grab my chin I look up at him again, “you don’t need to feel bad or anything, I know this is all new to you but we’ll take our time with everything and I’ll teach you everything you need to know” He explains he looks at me with something in his eyes I don’t know what it is but it feels good.


	7. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been so long, and I'm sorry. I have had some difficulties with writing this because of school and stuff.

He left me alone after he explained everything, I don’t know how to react on this. I don’t want to be his submissive, it sounds like hell and I’ll never be free like I hoped. I wish that Miss Adriana would just have killed me like she wanted to, it would be better that living this hell with her brother, she honestly sold me to her own brother that she hates.  
Why does she hate me so much, if her own brother is gay like me and why does she run that stupid orphanage? When she can live in a castle like her brother does. I don’t know if I can get used to this but I’ll try, I have no problem with what he looks like he is hot.

I went back to the bed after he left me, I still can’t get my head around this. I really want to believe him, but I can’t after all that’s happened. My whole life has been a mess, and now this happens, I really don’t know what to do. I can be his slave, or submissive as he called it, but he wont have my trust anytime soon, I wont trust Miss Adriana’s brother he could be as sick as she was. But I heard something earlier about King Harry, not wanting her to do all those things she did to me.

I hear the door opening again, and I look up to see a very handsome man. His skin was tanned and he had raven black and a jaw line sharp as a knife. I have no idea who he is, but it’s like I can trust him. I don’t want to do anything stupid, because I don’t want to upset the king.

“Hi my name’s Zayn, I’m the kings most trusted guard” hot stuff or Zayn as his name is says.

I don’t know what to say so I just look at him.

“I’m your new guard, the king wanted me to protect you, just in case you do something stupid” he explains.

So the king really doesn’t trust me, and I really am his prisoner and there’s nothing I can do to change it.

I look at him and say “Hi I’m Louis, but I guess you already knew that, as the king sent you to watch over me” he just laughs when I said that that, “I didn’t know you’re name, you really have no idea how Harry is, I’m not supposed to know you name, he doesn’t like it when his guards or servants know his subs personally, but I’ll let this one slide, just because you didn’t know” I just look down, because he said the word sub. I don’t want to be his sub, I want to be free and maybe find my sisters and Lux.

“Thank you” I say, “don’t thank me, this will be a one time thing, next time I tell the king and you will be punished” he says with an all serious face. “Should go back and get Harry, so he can tell you all the rules, I don’t want you to be punished when you don’t know them, it wouldn’t be fair” he says as he starts walking towards the door.

I watch as he exits, finally alone, I don’t want anyone in my room right now, I just want to be alone and think about how my life could have been, if I just would’ve run away. Maybe I would be with Lux and her family right now, I can’t remember how it is to have a family, mine cast me out like a cast away. Maybe Lux’s family is sweeter, maybe they would have taken me in to, and let me help with Lux or something, or let me be apart of their family and let me go to a normal school and be a normal boy, and not some slave. How I miss Lux, what does she look like now, she is 6 years now, that’s a big change from the 3-year-old I had to say goodbye to. It would be amazing to see her just one last time, just to see how she’s doing and how her family is treating her. I once broke into Miss Adriana’s office to get a look at the names and the address she lives at now, but I only got the parents names there was no address which is weird, I say that the names were Lou Teasdale and Tom Atkin. Maybe their from some magic place like this one, because it doesn’t seem impossible. Maybe I can ask king Styles if he knows them, and if he does I will do anything to see her just once, even if it means being his slave for the rest of my life.

As I start to slip away in a deep sleep, I hear the door open again, and I open my eyes and I see the king. He looks as handsome as ever. He walks slowly over to the bed, and as he sits on it, I sit op because I know that I can’t go to sleep when he’s in the room to talk to me. He stares at me for a moment before opening his mouth.

“you know that I care a lot about you, and I do not wish for you to be afraid of me” he looks so serious when he says that.

I look at him for permission to speak and he nods “I’m not afraid of you, I’m just afraid of what you can do” I say in all seriousness and that’s the moment that I realize that I’m not afraid of him I’m afraid of his title.

“you don’t have to be afraid of my title, I don’t do anything unless they or you deserve it, I’ve only ever killed one person, but it was a murderer and a paedophile” he explains, I don’t know if I’m relived or scared it’s scary to know that he killed someone but at lest it was a paedophile and a murderer. 

“Okay, thank you” I say as calm as I can.

I’m still scared of him, but it’s all better now that I know he only killed one person in his life. I look at him with big eyes as to tell him that I’m not scared of him. But the truth is that I am scared of him, and I don’t think that it will ever be better he kidnapped me after all. He smiles at me, but then looks be deeper in my eyes and the smile is gone. I think that he can see that it’s all pretend.

“please don’t do that” he says looking all serious, I’m so confused “do what?” I asked him, “pretend you’re not scared, it’s annoying and I want to know the truth” he explained.

I think that I can understand where he comes from, but I don’t know. Because I don’t know anything about him he’s just some stranger that took me away from that orphanage, and not even in the right way but kidnapped me.


End file.
